Once Is Not Enough
by Nora-HBS-Girl
Summary: A Lucky and Elizabeth Drabble Series Set During The Drug Addiction Years. There Will be no Maxie or Jason.
1. A-Ambulence

**A-Ambulance**

She would kick herself for fighting with him as she watched him fall to the floor. "Lucky...Lucky wake up?"

It didn't matter who was right or wrong...all that mattered was that she loved him and he was in trouble.

Her hands were shaking as she reached for the phone. "Yeah I need an ambulance right away...my husband, he...he collapsed...get here right away."

They would need to know the specifics but those could come later...for now, all that mattered was him. "Lucky...Lucky, can you hear me? Lucky."

She was giving him mouth to mouth as she struggled to bring him back to life...he left his body as he watched her cry desperately. She was so beautiful...his wife was everything to him...still...he couldn't help but wonder if she would be better off without him...especially now...especially since he had broken so many of his promises to her.

"I'm so sorry Liz," he said, as he put a hand on her shoulder. She would feel his presence but not know where it was coming from.

The EMT's rushed in and he heard her scream that his pulse was weak and he was barely breathing...they put him on a stretcher and loaded him into the ambulance. This now became a situation where drugs were suspected. She would have to turn him in to save his life...

"I love you," the both whispered, as she followed the EMT's out into the yard and climbed up in the ambulance. There was no alternative. She was going with them.


	2. B- Broken

**B-Broken**

She watched helplessly as the man she loved was rushed into the emergency room. "What was he taking," one of the doctor's asked? It wasn't a question of if anymore...it was what. She could no longer think so she had shoved the bottle of pills from his jacket into their hand.

"Just save him," she cried. "Please, just save him. "

"We'll do our best miss," one of them said, and he was wheeled away. She remembered thinking that 'our best' wasn't good enough. She could not imagine a life where Lucky didn't exist. Despite their problems and the pain they had gone through, she still loved him madly.

She stood at the hospital window and watched as they tried to revive his heart. She was crying as she prayed. "Please don't let him die...please God...I'll do anything...just please...don't let him die."

It was then that she felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked up into the eyes of Lucky's father...

"He'll be okay," Luke stated simply. "Cowboy is a fighter...stronger then anyone I know."

"Thank you for being here Luke. Just...thank you."

Luke knew she needed something tangible so he reached out his arms and she fell into them. Lucky had loved this woman for as long as he could remember...he might not be the mushy type but he understood that kind of love. If he could do one thing for his son, it would be to take care of his wife.

She looked up at Luke through glassy eyes and finally said. "He has to be okay Luke...he has to...he can't leave me when...when we're finally having a baby of our own. "

"You're pregnant," Luke asked?

"I am...I didn't even get to tell Lucky yet."

"You will... that boy is nothing if not resilient. He'll come back to you just like he did before. He loves you."

"Thank you, " she said, squeezing his hand. "I love him so much Luke. Despite everything, I love him."

"I know you do," Luke said. "And he does too. Trust that he knows that and will fight for it."

"I will," she said. Luke had given her something she needed desperately. It was what they had both needed in that moment. They needed faith that Lucky could survive.


	3. C-Compromise

**C-Compromise**

She sat at his bedside after his stomach was pumped. She wasn't sure which side of him would resurface but as she placed the hand upon her abdomen, she was hoping they were strong enough to face it together. Tears fell from her eyes as she took his hand in hers.

"Please don't leave me Lucky. I know that you're going through a rough time right now...and I don't even care what we were fighting about before...there has to be some sort of compromise...I would do anything for you okay...don't you get that...anything."

She was still crying when she leaned over his bedside and placed a soft kiss upon his lips. She needed him more then she ever had. He was breaking her heart. When his eyes began to flutter open, she was looking into those soulful eyes that had captured her heart so many times before.

"Now that's something I could get used to," he said. If she hadn't known any better, she would have thought that nothing had changed. Except she did know better and things had changed. "_You scared the hell out of me," she said, as her voice quivered. "You can't...you can't do this to me again...I love you...I love you more then anything...but I won't watch you kill yourself...there's so much more at stake now Lucky.._."

"I'm sorry," he said. "I'm so sorry baby. It will be different this time. I swear it will."

"I've heard that before Lucky. And then you stole drugs. Do you realize how much trouble I could have been in? I covered for you this time...but I won't do it again. You need help."

"I'm fine Liz."

_"Fine...Fine...Lucky, you had your stomach pumped...Your heart stopped...Don't tell me your fine...you are not fine_...and I'm so scared that I'm going to lose you...I can't lose you okay...I wouldn't survive it...I wouldn't...I am never going to be okay without you...I don't even want to try."

"Okay...okay if it's that important to you then I'll check myself into rehab."

"Do you...do you really mean that Lucky?"

"I'd do anything for you," he said.

She allowed the relief to pour down her face as she threw her arms around her husband...and lay with him on the hospital bed. "Good...good because we're having a baby...I need you strong Lucky...I need you here..."

"Always," he said, as he kissed her. As she held him in her arms, she couldn't help wondering if he was just taking her for another ride. She wanted to believe him...more then anything, she wanted to trust him at his word...but could she?


End file.
